For All the Days of our Lives part 5
by Lanie Sparks
Summary: Lee and Amanda are separated by tragedy.


Phillip and Jamie looked at each other not knowing what to say. Was their mom serious? Was Lee really her husband? That would make him their stepdad. And what did Mr. Melrose have to do with all this? Amanda went over to her boys and hugged them both. She knew they must have a lot of questions. 

Francine stared openmouthed at Amanda, not quite believing what she'd just heard. How could this be? Lee was never the marrying type. Amanda wasn't thinking very clearly because of her grief. Francine herself knew the feelings that came with losing a partner. She knew that when she lost her partner, she'd felt tremendous guilt as well as grief at the loss of a friend. Now, she'd just lost another good friend. It dawned on her that had to be what Amanda was feeling. She knew that Lee and Amanda had once dated, but that it hadn't worked out. That had to be it. It had to be something she just made up to compensate for guilt feelings about breaking up with Lee. Now she knew she would never have a second chance with him. But then again, why would she make up a story like that? Thinking about all of this was giving her a headache. 

Billy decided he had to be the one to break the silence. "Amanda, if you're really sure you can handle this case, it's yours." He'd been trying to protect her, but her announcement had made him realize that it would only be more dangerous for her if he tried to keep her off the case. He knew now that she wouldn't rest until her husband's killer was brought to justice. He'd have to fight Dr. Smyth, but he'd back Amanda up whatever the cost. 

"Thank you, Sir. If you don't mind, I'd like to have some time with my family." 

"Of course. Francine...?" She merely stood there, not knowing what to say. She couldn't even come up with one of her famous one-liners. She was too stunned to move. "Francine." Billy said again. She snapped out of it, shook her head and followed him out the door. 

After they were gone, Amanda told her mother and her children that it was time for a family meeting. She sat down on the couch with Phillip on one side of her and Jamie on the other. Dotty sat in chair opposite them. Amanda tried to compose herself, but she couldn't stop thinking about Lee. If only she'd gone with him, maybe he'd still be alive. *No* she thought. *Don't do this to yourself. You have to be strong.* 

"Ok, Fellas. I know this is a shock to you and I didn't want you to find out this way, but Lee and I did get married back in February. We were planning on telling you last night after dinner, but Lee wasn't able to make it. We felt it was time that you knew the truth. We hated keeping this secret from you all this time, but there was a very good reason for it. Lee and I work for Mr. Melrose. We're both federal agents." 

"You mean you're spies?" Phillip said, excitedly. 

"You could put it that way. The thing is we tried to keep you out of harm's way by not telling you. There are a lot of dangerous people out there that might try to use you to settle a score with Lee or me. We didn't want that to happen to you. I know you must be angry with me and I'm sorry, but I can't take it back and change it. All I can do is tell you that I love and that I won't ever lie to you in the future. I need your love and support more than anything right now. You both know how much I loved Lee. With him...gone....Well...It's going to be rough on me for a while, especially at the office where we spent so much time together..." Amanda's voice trailed off. She couldn't continue. Her tears starting flowing again. 

Dotty rushed to her daughter and hugged her and just let her cry. After a while, her sobs abated and she looked at her mother. Dotty took her hands in hers and said, "I know how hard this must be for you. I really wish you'd reconsider Mr. Melrose's offer and take some time off. You need to have time to heal." 

"No, Mother. Don't you see? I have to know who took my husband from me." 

"Amanda, I felt the same way when your daddy died, but..." 

"Yes, well, there was nothing you could do about it, but there is something I can do." She said with a determined nod of her head. "I can find the people who did this and make sure they're brought to justice. Lee and I have been partners for four years. I have to know why his life is over." 

********* 

Lee certainly felt as if his life were over. Ha had no recollection of who he was and no way to find out either. The doctor had told him that they'd determined that he lived in DC, but that's it. He had to know more. He couldn't handle not knowing anything about himself. All he knew was that he lived in DC and that there was a woman named Amanda in his life, but he didn't know who she was. He tried to get out of bed, but Dr. Wright stopped him. Lee fell weakly back on to the bed. 

"Just let me out of here," Lee said in frustration. "I hate hospitals." 

"You're not in any condition to go anywhere." Wright explained. 

"But I have to get back to DC. I have to know who I am." 

"All in good time. When you've healed enough, You'll go back to DC. I'll take you there myself." 

"You?" Lee was confused. "Why would you do that?" 

"That's my job. I work for a group called the Emergency Aid Organization. I travel to different places all over the world. I go wherever I'm needed. I came here because of all the rioting that's been going on over reunification." 

Lee's head was spinning. "Rioting? Reunification? What was going on?* "Where exactly am I?" He asked the doctor weakly. 

"You're in Berlin." 

"Berlin? As in Germany?" 

"Yes. West Germany to be more specific, but that will soon change if the groups opposed to it don't get their way. What I'm wondering is why were you in the middle of one of the riot zones?" 

Lee shook his head. He had no idea what was going on. Why was he there? He searched his blank mind and couldn't come up with an answer. He just kept getting flashes of that dream with that brown-haired woman. "Amanda..." He said softly as he drifted back off the sleep. 


End file.
